The general class of role playing games encompasses a wide genre of character driven games wherein players interact via proxy characters. One variety of role playing games are miniature model “skirmish” games in which players control competing/cooperative factions with the individual members of each faction represented by miniature models which interact on a game board providing a character interaction area having terrain or other diagrammatic features thereon.
Within the dynamics of the skirmish game, there may be a requirement that the models be positioned at specific locations to be displayed. Additionally, the miniature models may be intricately designed and painted with realistic, humanistic features or be phantasmagorical creations with limbs, body parts, weapons or other extensions that may be easily broken if not protected. The present invention is a game display board for such miniature models.